Hollywood Choices
by Chuckfanster
Summary: At the end of Hollywoodland, Wyatt made a choice to go it alone after receiving the text. This what I wish he did instead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -** I really liked the Hollywoodland episode – until the very end where the Hollywood screenwriters screwed it up big time. If I was writing the story, Jessica would not have come back. So this will be something new for me – a one shot story about how I think Wyatt should have handled receiving the text from Jessica.

 **Hollywood Choices**

Lucy and Wyatt faced each other after Lucy followed Wyatt down the long hallway of the bunker.

"We have each other…..don't we?" Lucy tentatively asked.

Wyatt smiled at Lucy and nodded. "Yes."

"The other night was…."

"Pretty amazing"

"Really? That's what I thought too."

"So what do we do now?"

"We already live together."

Wyatt here's his phone ding. "Hold that thought"

Wyatt looked at the screen. He looked again, not believing what he was seeing. How can this be? he thought. He slumped against the wall and slowly slid down it until he was seated on the floor.

Lucy looked alarmed and knelt down beside him. "What is it Wyatt?" Lucy asked with concern.

Wyatt looked up at her, unable to speak. He just showed Lucy the text message.

Lucy covered her mouth. "Jessica's alive?"

"It sure looks that way. But how? I tried to bring her back before and couldn't. Why now?" He covered his face with his hands.

Lucy didn't know what to say, or do. She loved Wyatt and thought he loved her - that he had moved on from Jessica. But now?

Lucy touched Wyatt's shoulder and tried to lift his face up so he would look at her. "It's okay Wyatt. This is what you've been hoping for. You're getting a second chance."

Wyatt just looked at Lucy with mixed emotions, unable to speak.

Lucy said "I'll go tell the others." She started to rise to her feet.

Wyatt finally came to his senses and grabbed her wrist. "Don't go. I have to tell you something."

Lucy kneeled back down.

"When I started this mission I had hoped that I would be able to bring Jessica back. I felt responsible for her death….still do I suppose. Looking back, I think that's what drove me….the guilt. I wasn't trying to get her back because I love her, but because I thought I killed her."

Lucy reached out and touched his hand which he took in hers. She waited for him to speak again.

"When I tried…and failed to bring her back, I decided to move on. You see there is this beautiful, smart, bossy, opinionated historian that I work with…..and fell for…What I'm trying to say Luce … is… is that I love you. The other night was special to me beyond belief and I want to be with you more than anything."

Lucy looked back at him, her heart alternatively soaring and crashing. She looked at him with moist eyes, unable to speak.

Wyatt looked back at Lucy, his eyes pleading for her to say something. After what felt like an eternity, Lucy finally spoke.

She reached out and took both of his hands in hers. Looking Wyatt in the eyes Lucy said "I don't know why this is so hard for me to say… Maybe because I'm a nerd, or I was engaged to someone I didn't know….All I do know is that I love you too, Wyatt. But now I don't know what to do. I can't be the other woman. I won't be the other woman. If we are going to be together, it has to be just us…..no Jessica."

Wyatt nodded at what she said. "I wouldn't….won't do that to you Lucy. I care about you too much. I love you too much. I want to be with you…only you."

Lucy looked at Wyatt for any hint of doubt or insincerity. She found none. She smiled finally at him, bringing a smile to his face. "So back to the question I asked you before the text….what do we do now?"

Wyatt gently pulled Lucy onto his lap and held her. The corners of his lips raised a little. "I'm not worried about any HR issues right now, are you?"

Lucy chuckled. "I guess not…we have more pressing matters to deal with, like wives coming back from the dead. Besides Rufus, and I assume Jiya already know about us."

Wyatt sat there deep in thought for a few moments.

Lucy asked "What's on your mind?"

"Why…..I mean why now did Jessica come back?'

Lucy thought for a few moments. "Rittenhouse?"

Wyatt nodded. "That's the only thing that makes sense. They're the only other people that can change history."

"But why?" Lucy asked.

"Simple….to cause problems within our team. Based on comments we've both heard from others, Rufus, Jiya, Bonnie and Clyde, Hedy Lamarr… we've been in love for quite a while, only we didn't know it…or admit it."

Lucy smiled. "I think it's more like we were scared to admit it."

Wyatt chuckled. "Yeah." Wyatt looked at Lucy's lips and she looked at his. They leaned in together until their lips met in a gentle but meaningful kiss.

"Okay, I think we have a few things resolved…..we're together" Wyatt nodded. "We're in love." Wyatt nodded emphatically, bringing a smile to Lucy's lips. "And we better announce it." Wyatt kissed her, bringing another smile to her lips.

Lucy and Wyatt got to their feet. Wyatt ran his fingers through Lucy's hair. "Thank you." He said to her.

"For what? She gave him a mischievous smile. "For being understanding? For saving your life? For being the brains of this outfit?"

Wyatt chuckled. "Yes…all of that. But I was really thanking you for loving me and for being you."

Lucy touched Wyatt's cheek before sliding her hand behind his neck and pulling him down to kiss her. "Thank you too for loving me and for being you."

Lucy and Wyatt walked hand in hand back down the corridor ready to face the music. When they reached Agent Christopher's office they knocked.

"Come in" they heard her say.

Wyatt opened the door and let Lucy enter first. They stood next to each other waiting for Agent Christopher to look up from her desk. When she did she asked "Can I help you?"

Lucy spoke up first. "We have some information we need to share."

"Does the entire team need to hear this?"

"Some of it." Wyatt answered.

"Okay, we'll call a meeting for that information. What else is there?"

Lucy looked at Wyatt and back to Agent Christopher. "It's an HR issue."

Agent Christopher raised an eyebrow. "What, you two finally got around to telling each other what the rest of us have known for months?"

Wyatt and Lucy looked at each other and back to their boss. They clasped hands and said in unison "Yes, we're together."

Agent Christopher smiled and said "Congratulations. It's about damn time. But don't let your romance interfere with the mission."

Lucy and Wyatt nodded.

"What is it that you want the team to know?"

Wyatt took out his phone and showed her the text. "Jessica's alive and we think Rittenhouse brought her back."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** \- I originally wrote this to be a one-off single chapter story. But I received enough requests to continue, so here is the next chapter. Hope you like it and please let me know what you think.

Chapter Two

Wyatt walked into the kitchen to get something to drink for him and Lucy. Flynn was sitting on the couch holding a bottle of vodka in one hand a half-full glass in the other. They nodded in recognition of the other.

"I know you don't like me being here," Flynn said. "I really am on your side to stop Rittenhouse."

Wyatt glared back at him. "You've spent the last year trying to kill us and I'm just supposed to forget that?" How can you expect me to trust you?"

"I wasn't trying to stop you. I was trying to stop Rittenhouse and you were just getting in the way."

"And that's supposed to make me trust you? Trust is earned. If it were up to me you would still be in jail."

"I'm glad then that it's not up to you."

Wyatt turned and opened the refrigerator, pulling out two beers. He turned to leave.

Flynn asked "What about your wife?"

Wyatt stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Flynn. Neither he, Lucy or Agent Christopher had said anything to anyone about the text message. "I tried to bring her back and failed, She's dead."

"I may have been wrong about who killed her."

"That's obvious."

"Before I was arrested, I came across a note. I didn't think anything of it at the time. It mentioned the initials JL and San Diego, 1980. There was no event listed."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I don't want Lucy to get hurt."

"You're pretending all of a sudden to care about Lucy?"

"What if your wife comes back?"

"Do you know something you're not telling me?"

Just then the alarm sounded that the Mother ship had jumped. They ran to the Lifeboat. 9-22-1692.

Lucy said "The Salem Witch trials." Lucy gave the background of what happened on that day.

Wyatt said "Let's go."

Agent Christopher called out. "Wait. Wyatt, Lucy, a word."

Lucy and Wyatt went with Agent Christopher out of earshot of the others. She said "Wyatt, I know you're not going to like this, but I want you to go on a separate mission this time to find out what Rittenhouse wants with Jessica. Flynn can go with Lucy and Rufus."

Wyatt almost came unglued. "No way! I'm not leaving Lucy."

Agent Christopher said in a soothing voice, "I agreed to you two being in a relationship as long as you don't let it interfere with the mission."

Lucy stepped up to Wyatt and put her hand on his arm. "I'll be okay. I'll come back to you. You just come back to me too."

Lucy's words hit him like a jolt of electricity. His mission to find Jessica had to be just as hard on her as her going to Salem without him. "I'll come back to you. I promise. Be safe." They gave each other a tight smile with worried looks on their faces.

Agent Christopher said "I know this is hard for both of you, but it will turn out for the best. You'll see."

The two love birds squeezed each other's hands before Lucy turned to go and walk up the stairs into the Lifeboat. Rufus wasn't too pleased that Flynn was going but after his initial protest, kept his mouth shut.

Wyatt, Jiya, Connor Mason and Agent Christopher watched the Lifeboat disappear. Agent Christopher asked Wyatt "How do you want to proceed?"

"Better go meet her to make sure it's really her."

Jiya asked "Who? What are you talking about?"

"Jessica's alive. At least I think she is. I received a text message."

Jiya asked "Does Lucy know?"

Wyatt nodded. "She was with me when I received the message. I showed it to her right away."

Jiya said "Somebody has finally learned his lessons. You did things right for a change."

Wyatt grimaced and nodded. "You're right. I'm a stubborn fool sometimes."

Agent Christopher asked "Do you want someone to go with you?"

Connor Mason spoke up "I'll go. It'll be good to get out of this bunker."

Jiya said. "No, I'll go. It will be less threatening if a woman went along in case things became…difficult."

Agent Christopher nodded. "Okay, you go with Wyatt. Fly down to San Diego so you won't be gone too long."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the flight down from San Francisco they worked out a plan on how to initiate contact and ask her about Rittenhouse.

Jiya asked "Are you okay?"

Wyatt shook his head. "I thought this would be easier, facing Jessica. How I am supposed to face a dead woman that was my wife?"

"This is definitely something that no one has faced before." Jiya said.

Wyatt smiled. "When I joined this program I wanted nothing more than to bring back Jessica. Looking back, I think I was driven by guilt, that I was responsible for her death. But everything is different now. I am different. I believe in my marriage vow – 'til death do us part. Jessica died, so my vow ended. Does her coming back in a different timeline reinstate that vow?"

Jiya answered. "Only you can answer that for yourself. If it was me, the answer would have to be no. It's like the person who texted you is someone new, not the person you married."

Wyatt looked at her, deep in thought. He finally spoke "You're right. The person I made that vow to died. She's been dead for six years. I don't even know if the person we're going to see even looks the same, or acts the same."

"Do you love Lucy?"

Wyatt looked at Jiya. "With all my heart."

"Does she know that?"

"Yes, and she told me she loves me too."

Jiya smiled and gave Wyatt a hug. "Let's go take care of this Jessica imposter and get you back to Lucy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt and Jiya walked tentatively into tavern where Jessica worked and sat down at a table near the door but had a good view of the bar. A waitress came to their table a few minutes later to take their order – beers for both.

When the waitress returned with their drinks, Wyatt asked "Is Jessica working tonight?"

"Yes, she's in the back. Do you want to talk to her?"

Just then a blonde haired woman came out from the back and went behind the bar. Wyatt froze at the sight of his late wife.

"Sir?" Do you want to talk to her?"

Wyatt thought he was prepared, but it was clear he wasn't. He finally said "It sounds like she's busy. I'll talk to her a little later."

The waitress nodded and Wyatt handed her a twenty dollar bill. "Keep it."

The waitress smiled and nodded. "Thank you," and walked away.

Jiya looked at him. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I feel like I just did. I'll be okay. It's just the initial shock."

Jiya nodded and both took sips from their beers. "We need to get her alone."

"Let's find out where she lives. Why don't you make good use of that smart phone."

Jiya laughed. "Piece of cake."

A few minutes later they had an address, not one where he and Jessica lived when they were married. Wyatt reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his key ring.

"When we got ready to go on this trip south, I picked up my keys for some reason even though I couldn't go back to my apartment, and noticed a new key that wasn't there before. I don't take my keys on the Lifeboat. I wonder if this key is to Jessica's house."

Jiya looked at him. "Do you want to go find out? It may be the best way to talk to her alone."

Wyatt looked over at Jessica behind the bar talking to the bartender and then back at Jiya. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N -** Don't read this note if you haven't seen the season finale. I was expecting to hate it based on what has been happening during the last several episodes. I was very pleasantly surprised at what happened and the end and loved it. Here's to a season 3! In the meantime, that will be a fun universe to play around in while we wait if my readers want me to.

On to my story. Hope you like it at please let me know what you think. I don't own Timeless.

 **Chapter Three**

Wyatt drove their rental car around the block twice and finally parked the car on a nearby side street.

"It looks like the coast is clear," he said to Jiya.

"Do you recognize this place?" Jiya asked.

"Never seen it before. I didn't think we could afford a house like this in San Diego." Wyatt observed.

The house was a tract home in a good neighborhood. It was painted a beige color with white trim, had a two car garage, and sat on a large corner lot. It was a single story ranch style home that looked to be about 1,800 square feet in size.

"Do you want to check it out….. see if the key works?"

Wyatt nodded and they got out of the car. They were happy the porch light was turned off.

When they reached the front door, Wyatt took out the mystery key and inserted it into the deadbolt. To his surprise, and dread, the lock turned.

"Do you think there is an alarm?" Jiya asked.

"I don't know. Jessica was never one for alarms before…"

Jiya took out her trusty phone and dialed in a code. The phone sent out a signal that she sent around the doorframe. It came back clean.

"There's no alarm on the door, but that doesn't mean there isn't a motion detector inside."

"Should we chance it?" Wyatt asked.

Jiya nodded. "I can turn off most commercial alarms with this device in fifteen seconds or less. We just need to find the control panel and those are usually easy to spot."

Wyatt nodded. "Ready"

Jiya nodded.

Wyatt pressed down on the door latch and stepped inside the house. To their relief, no alarm warning started as they walked into the house. Wyatt licked on a light in the entry and looked around. They figured no one would think anything suspicious was going on if they acted normal. Besides, he had a key.

To the left was the living room and dining room. In the back was the kitchen and family room and down a long hall to the right were the bedrooms. They didn't see any photographs in the living room or family room so they decided to head down the hall to the bedrooms. There were three. The first one was set up as an office, the second one was a guest bedroom and the last one was the master.

Wyatt and Jiya walked into the master bedroom. There was a king sized bed to the right and a large dresser to the left. The adjoining bathroom suite had a tub, shower, separate toilet and two towel racks and two sinks. He opened the medicine cabinet looking for something with his or Jessica's name on it.

There was some over the counter medication, bottles of perfume and some birth control pills with her name on them. There was nothing of his in the cabinet.

Wyatt looked at Jiya. "Please go in the office and see if there is any mail or anything that would indicate that I live here in this timeline."

Jiya nodded and headed down the hall.

Wyatt opened all the drawers in the bathroom and found nothing of his in them. The toothbrush holder on the counter had two brushes but one looked brand new, unused.

He was beginning to wonder if he was in the right house. Wyatt walked into the bedroom to see if there were any pictures of him and Jessica. There was only one on the dresser, a picture of her lying on the beach. It was definitely Jessica, but her hair looked a little different.

Wyatt opened some drawers in the dresser but only items belonging to Jessica were in there until he got to the bottom drawer. There were men's clothes in the drawer. He didn't recognize them so he took a closer look. The sizes were all wrong Those weren't his clothes. What was going on?

Wyatt went into the closet. It was full of designer labels. Where did Jessica get the money? In one corner of the closet was a man's suit, an extra pair of slacks, several shirts and ties. At the bottom of the closet was a pair of men's dress shoes, sized 14. Much larger than his size 12s.

Jiya returned to the master bedroom. "Wyatt?"

"In the closet."

Jiya looked inside holding a stack of envelopes. "I found nothing in the office with your name on it Wyatt. All the bills and other correspondence were addressed to Jessica."

"And I don't have any clothes here but there are a few items that belong to a man. It's like Jessica has a boyfriend."

"Then why did she send you a text message? What did the message say?"

"The message just said that she wanted to talk to me and to come to the tavern."

"How did you know where the tavern was?"

"She sent me the address 'In case I forgot.'"

"None of this makes any sense, Wyatt. Why lead you here if she has a boyfriend. Maybe it's to tell you she wants a divorce."

Wyatt shook his head. "Maybe. But Rittenhouse has to be involved somehow."

"If Rittenhouse is involved, what if Jessica is Rittenhouse?" Jiya asked.

"She can't be Rittenhouse. I can't believe it."

"Can't, or won't? She's not the woman you married, Wyatt."

Wyatt looked at Jiya and grimaced. His mind was muddled with all kinds of emotions and he was having difficulty thinking straight. He shook his head as if to remove the cobwebs in his brain. Finally he spoke.

"I'm glad you're here with me Jiya. Thank you for helping me think straighter. Assuming she is Rittenhouse, what would be the purpose of bringing me, us here?"

Then it hit them both at the same time. "It's a trap!"

Jiya pulled out her phone and started to scan the room for bugs or hidden cameras. There weren't any in the master bedroom so she continued down the hallway. Nothing. After checking the guest bedroom and office, still finding nothing, they went to the entryway. A small signal was detected coming from the overhead light fixture. Wyatt turned on the flashlight feature of his phone and shined it into the fixture. Jiya grabbed a nearby chair to stand on for a closer look. Sure enough, a small, very expensive camera was active, sending an outside signal.

"We've been made." Jiya said with alarm.

"Let's get out of here," Wyatt said as he tried to open the front door. It was locked and couldn't be opened. They ran to the back door, it was also locked along with the sliding glass door. Both of them walked around the house trying every window. None would open. They were stuck with no way out.

 **A/N 2** \- Ooh, an evil cliffy. Stay tuned. You won't have to wait long to see what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** \- Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. Here is the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. I don't own Timeless.

Chapter 4

Jessica left the bar area of the tavern and headed to the back office. After turning on the light and closing the door she looked at the alert on her phone. There was someone at her house. When Rittenhouse had given her the house, she was told that there would be 24 hour surveillance of the front and rear doors of the house via security cameras placed strategically in the bushes by the front and rear doors. There would also be a camera in the entryway of the inside of the house. Jessica was instructed to call in if there was an emergency or more importantly, if Wyatt showed up. Rittenhouse was anxious to take out Lucy's body guard and suspected love interest.

Jessica entered the code in her phone bringing up the security cameras. She checked the back door and saw nothing. She checked the front door and saw a man and a woman at the front door, wishing she remembered to turn on the porch light as it made it difficult to see their faces. Jessica continued to watch as it appeared they were having some sort of discussion. She now wished they had given her audio support as well. After another minute or so, the man reached into his pocket and inserted a key. Where did he get a key from? She, her boyfriend, Rittenhouse and Wyatt were the only ones with keys. The fact that there was a woman there threw her off. It couldn't be Wyatt because he always did things alone. He would never bring a woman, especially if he was coming to see her. And if it was Wyatt, why wouldn't he just come to the tavern? No it had to be that creepy couple from Rittenhouse looking for a little privacy. It couldn't be her boyfriend, Sam, who she had just given a drawer to along with a key. Could it? He wouldn't cheat on her, would he? She was starting to get nervous.

Jessica decided to continue to watch, her palms started to sweat. When the door opened, she switched to the interior entryway camera. She froze. Wyatt was at her house? Who was the woman? She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper with the names and pictures of Mason Industries employees. She quickly scanned the list of names and did a double take when she spotted the right name and picture. Jiya was also at her house? Jessica couldn't believe their good fortune. Rittenhouse could take out two key enemies. They would be pleased.

Jessica triggered the locking mechanism at her house, sealing the intruders in with no way out. She called Rittenhouse. Someone would be there in thirty minutes as the mothership was just deployed to Salem so there were few agents to deploy. Time really didn't matter as there was no escape. She felt a little bad that she was ending her husband's life, but was he really her husband? It sure didn't feel like it. At least she didn't have to pull the trigger. After fifteen minutes, she decided to head home to make sure there were no troubles with the neighbors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt and Jiya looked desperately around the house for a way out. They also discovered that the windows were now blocked by steel bars from the outside so even if they managed to break a window, they were still stuck.

"How about calling 911?" Jiya asked.

"I already tried. The signal is blocked."

Wyatt walked back toward the kitchen, a board in the floor creaked as he walked by and again when he returned. He stopped and felt around with his foot. The creak persisted.

Jiya asked "What are you doing?"

"This house is on a raised foundation and this board is loose. Maybe we can get out through the floor."

Wyatt returned to the kitchen and hunted around, looking for a tool box. Under the sink In the back corner he found what he was looking for. Inside there were two hammers and several screw drivers. He and Jiya got on their hands and knees and began working on the floor boards with the tools. After a couple of minutes they managed to pry up several boards only to be dismayed by the discovery of a subfloor. They redoubled their efforts until they managed a hole the size of a fist.

"This is taking too long," Wyatt said. "Someone must be on their way and we don't want to be here when they arrive."

Jiya nodded as she worked on making the hole larger.

Wyatt stood and said "I'm going to look for something with a long handle. I'll be right back."

Wyatt looked in the broom closet and took out a long handled straw broom and brought it over to where they were working. He inserted the handle into the hole and pushed down hoping the handle wouldn't break. He was able to raise the edge of the subfloor enough for the nails to show at the edge. He and Jiya immediately got to work prying up the nails. Five minutes later, there was enough of an opening for them to crawl through.

"I hope you don't have claustrophobia," Wyatt said. "It's going to be dark and dirty down there."

"I like my chances better down there than up here. Let's go."

Wyatt turned off all the lights in the house and turned on his phone flashlight. Lowering himself into the hole he shined the light around to locate the exit point. It was about twenty feet to the right, toward the side street.

He started crawling on his stomach toward the exit point. Jiya dropped into the hole and crawled after Wyatt. A couple of minutes later they were at the screen blocking animals from crawling under the house. Fortunately the screen was pretty flimsy and one firm kick from Wyatt's boot took care of the problem.

Wyatt crawled out and got to his feet. He looked around and saw no one. Perhaps he was paranoid. He offered Jiya a hand and helped her to her feet.

"Let's get out of here." Jiya said.

As they headed toward the rental car they saw a car head toward the house. Fortunately they were still hidden in the shadows of a tree half way between their car and the house. The car pulled into the driveway and parked. The driver exited the car and stood by the door looking like she was waiting for someone. When she turned toward the house Wyatt gasped, almost giving their position away. It was Jessica.

Wyatt whispered to Jiya. "When she turns back, go to the car and hide in front of it. Stay low. Here are the keys. Unlock the car with the key, not with the clicker."

Jiya nodded and Wyatt pulled out his gun. Jessica turned to face the street again and Wyatt whispered "Go."

Jiya stayed low and quiet and made it safely to the front of the car. A minute or so later another car came screeching to a halt in front of the house. Four men got out.

Wyatt heard Jessica say, "There is no way they can get out but I'm sure Wyatt is armed. Take care of him first and the woman will be easy.

Wyatt froze. His wife wanted to kill him? How could his wife of all people want to kill him? He was paralyzed again and couldn't move or think straight. A moment later a thought popped in his head almost like magic. It was Lucy speaking to him. "I promise to come back to you. You just come back to me too." Wyatt shook his head. He had to get back to Lucy. He knew he had been set up by Rittenhouse. He didn't care why Jessica was willing to help them kill him. It didn't matter why. He just needed to get out of there with Jiya.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of a door being thrown open and the shouts of voices saying "clear, clear." Then he heard someone shout "They escaped through the floor!"

Wyatt ran the short distance to the car telling Jiya to get in and start the engine. He opened the passenger door and dove in right when two of the men came around to the side of the house. Jiya floored the car and it sped off, shots being fired at them. One shot hit the rear side panel and another grazed the roof. Fortunately they missed the gas tank and the tires.

Once out of immediate danger, Wyatt said to Jiya "We better not go back to the airport. Just head to the freeway."

Jiya said, "Ok. I'm glad we still have a nearly full tank."

Wyatt looked over at Jiya. "Are you okay?"

Jiya nodded. "Okay for being shot at, but okay."

"I can't believe Jessica wanted to kill me."

"That just proves she's not the woman you married. You are free from her Wyatt. Completely let her go, for your sake and Lucy's."

Wyatt was silent for a long time. "I froze out there again when I heard Jessica's voice, but Lucy saved me this time. I heard her voice when I was in trouble and she saved me."

Jiya smiled as she drove. "You need each other Wyatt. You can't go it alone any longer. You belong to Lucy and she belongs to you."

Wyatt looked at Jiya with moist eyes. "Thank you for coming with me. I would be dead if it wasn't for you."

Jiya replied "You're welcome, but I would be dead if it wasn't for you. And for your sake, I'm glad you don't have to tell Rufus that I died under your watch."

Wyatt chuckled. "I certainly don't want the Rath of Rufus on me."

"Nice Star Trek reference. Can you say that in Klingon?"

"Unlike you and Rufus, I don't speak Klingon."

"We''ll just have to teach you. How far are we driving, anyway?"

"All the way to San Francisco. At this time of night it should only take about seven hours."

 **A/N 2** It is not my intention to do a rewrite of the last several episodes so the next chapter will be the last for this story. It will primarily be a Wyatt and Lucy reunion after Salem.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N -** Here is the end of the story. Hope you like it and please let me know what you think. I don't own Timeless.

Chapter 5

Wyatt and Jiya reported in to Agent Christopher on the way back via cellphone. She told them to return the car to a CIA safe house and they would take care of the car. She would come and pick them up to bring them back to the bunker. They also enquired about the mission and were told the Lifeboat hadn't returned yet.

Once back in the bunker, Jiya and Wyatt took turns showering and changing their clothes. They both decided to take a nap as they had been on the road most of the night and looked forward to a reunion with their loved ones.

A few hours later, the atmosphere in the bunker began to change indicating the return of the Lifeboat. Everyone in the bunker hurried to the landing spot. Connor Mason slid the stairway to Lifeboat's door.

When Wyatt saw Lucy exit the Lifeboat he was relieved and then alarmed when he realized she was hurt. He flew up the stairs to Lucy and carefully wrapped his arms around her and helped her down the stairs.

Lucy, in spite of the pain from the stab wound, could only think about whether or not Wyatt was going to be there when they got back from Salem. Was he going to return or stay with Jessica? _He promised me that he would come back to me and he said he loved me._ When the door to the Lifeboat opened, Lucy unbuckled her seatbelt and shakily got to her feet, but her shakiness was not from the time travel. She was nervous and in pain. When she stepped on the stairs she was overjoyed that Wyatt was standing at the bottom waiting for her. She gave him a smile through the pain in her arm.

Flynn stepped out of the Lifeboat ready to help Lucy down the stairs and was surprised that Wyatt was already at the top with his arms around Lucy, helping her descend. Flynn wondered why Wyatt didn't go on this mission to Salem and Lucy was tight lipped when he asked her why. Rufus didn't know what was going on either. All Flynn knew was that Wyatt had a separate mission to go on and he didn't like being kept in the dark.

After going through his post flight checklist, Rufus exited the Lifeboat anxious to see Jiya. He smiled broadly when he saw her standing there next to Connor Mason. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he took Jiya into his arms for a long time and gave her a kiss. Jiya held onto him and wouldn't let go.

Agent Christopher announced "We have some important news to share and want a debrief about Salem. Meeting in thirty minutes."

Wyatt helped Lucy to her room she shared with Jiya and sat her down on her cot. He unfastened her 17th century dress and slid it down far enough so he could see her arm. The wound was infected and deep. "Oh my God Lucy, how did this happen?"

Lucy shook her head. "I was helping save Benjamin Franklin's mom and managed to get stabbed."

"You met Benjamin Franklin's mom? What was she like?"

"Very brave. We owe her everything."

Wyatt got up and gathered what he needed to clean Lucy's wound and bandage it. In the meantime Jiya and Rufus walked in to check on Lucy.

Lucy reached up and put her hand on Wyatt's cheek. Wyatt smiled at her and said "I love you."

Lucy looked up at him and mouthed back "I love you too."

By now Jiya and come to Lucy's side and started applying some medication to the wound. Lucy grimaced.

Lucy watched Jiya apply the bandages before looking back at Wyatt. "So, what happened on your mission?"

Wyatt gave her a tight smile. "Jiya and I went to San Diego…"

Rufus butted in "Jiya went with you? What were you thinking?"

Jiya looked at Rufus. "I volunteered to go."

"But why?' Rufus asked.

Wyatt said "She saved my life."

Jiya said "And he saved mine."

Both Rufus and Lucy were alarmed and said "Tell us what happened!"

Wyatt started "We went to the tavern where Jessica worked. I saw her and couldn't face speaking to her there. Jiya kept me from freaking out. So Jiya found her address and we went there to check out her house. After you left for Salem, I happened to look at my keys and noticed a key that wasn't there before. It was a key to Jessica's house."

Jiya finished bandaging Lucy's arm and added "We went in the house to look around. There was no evidence that Wyatt lived there at one time and it looked like Jessica had a boyfriend. Then it hit us that it was a trap."

"All the doors and windows were locked and bars went over the windows too. We discovered a hidden camera in the entryway so we know we were being watched."

"Wyatt discovered some loose floorboards and found some tools. Thankfully the house was on a raised foundation. We made a hole in the floor and crawled out just in the nick of time."

"Jessica came home while we were hiding behind a tree and another car with four men pulled up a minute later. I heard Jessica order them to kill me first and then Jiya. They didn't think we could escape the house."

"Wyatt had me go to the rental car while he waited for the coast to clear and unlock the car with the key."

Wyatt looked at Lucy with tears in his eyes. "I froze again until I heard your voice in my head Lucy, for me to come back to you. You saved me."

Lucy looked at Wyatt and smiled. She reached behind his neck with her good arm and pulled him down for a kiss. "You saved me too. When I was accused of being a witch and jailed I wanted to give up. But your promise to me kept me going. We need each other."

Wyatt leaned down and kissed her and smiled against her lips. "I will never leave you again Lucy."

Lucy smiled back "Better not."

Wyatt sat up and chuckled. Just then Agent Christopher stuck her head in the door. "Time for the meeting."

"Let me change real quick," Lucy said. "I'll be right out."

The two men left and Jiya helped Lucy get out of the old dress an put on her gray sweatpants and sweatshirt. Lucy laughed. "I'm glad I don't need to impress Wyatt with my snazzy wardrobe."

Jiya laughed with her. "You and me both."

The two women joined the rest of the team for the debrief. Lucy stood next to Wyatt and Jiya next to Rufus. Agent Christopher asked for and received a summary of the Salem trip and then turned to Wyatt. "We've also received some disturbing news. Rittenhouse brought back Jessica."

Flynn looked over at Lucy for her reaction and was shocked to see there was no surprise on her face. She knew. How did that happen? Instead of moving away from Wyatt, she moved closer.

"The reason Wyatt didn't go on the Salem mission was that I sent him and Jiya to San Diego to find out if the text message Wyatt received was real, that Jessica was really alive."

Flynn protested. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"Wyatt and Lucy told me and since the people that news would affect the most already knew, I felt there was no need to inform the rest of the team until the Salem mission was over."

Flynn scoffed. "So you're married Wyatt?"

Wyatt bristled at his comment. Lucy put a calming hand on his arm. "The woman in San Diego brought back by Rittenhouse is not my wife. My wife died six years ago. The woman in San Diego is an imposter. She sent the text to me to trap me and kill me."

Flynn glared at Wyatt, "You expect us to take your word for that?"

Jiya spoke up. "I went with Wyatt to San Diego. We were trapped in Jessica's house until Wyatt found a way out through the floor. Jessica came with four armed men to kill us. We were lucky to escape."

"You're okay with this Lucy?" Flynn asked.

Lucy looked at Flynn. "Okay with what? That Wyatt and Jiya made it back safely? That Rittenhouse changed history to try and kill us?"

Flynn shook his head. "That you're attracted to a married man?"

"What would you do Flynn, if you found out that Rittenhouse brought your wife and child back to kill you? Would that person be your wife, or an imposter?"

Flynn just stood there for a bit before finally responding. "This isn't easy, is it?"

Agent Christopher spoke up, "No it isn't. Wyatt and Lucy came to me before the mission to tell me that they were together as a couple and this is after Wyatt receive the text message and showed it to Lucy. I told them that is fine as long as it didn't interfere with the mission."

Lucy and Wyatt smiled at each other and interlaced their fingers. Conner Mason smiled broadly and said "Congratulations."

Flynn just shook his head. Any slim hope he had of have a relationship with Lucy was now gone. But if he was honest with himself, he always knew Lucy was in love with Wyatt, probably even before he was in love with her. Flynn walked over to Wyatt and stuck out his hand. "Congratulations. I'm sorry for my accusations and comments. Time travel sure makes things complicated."

Wyatt shook his hand. "Thank you. I hope we can help you get your wife and child back, as long as they aren't Rittenhouse agents. Trust me, that's the last thing you'd want."

Flynn nodded. "I appreciate that." He turned and walked away.

Agent Christopher came over to where Lucy, Wyatt, Rufus and Jiya were standing. She said quietly "Since you're both couples now, it's okay with me if you want to change your sleeping arrangements. But I'll leave that up to you." She turned with a small smile and walked away.

The two couples looked at each other and laughed. Jiya looked at Lucy and said "Okay, which room do you want?"

Lucy smiled and responded "The one with Wyatt in it."

 **Fin**


End file.
